Talk:Heisei era/@comment-26383550-20160804131054
Oh hey, looks like someone finally watched the other two Heisei movies. DIS GUY The Return of Godzilla was, well, the return of Godzilla. Still came out in the same year as Terminator. Godzilla vs Biollante was amazingly epic in SO MANY WAYS. Godzilla vs King Ghidorah was okay, I mean, I like the movie, but I watched it when I was little, and the whole time travel thing confused me... its really not bad though. Godzilla vs Mothra Is probably one of my most favorite movies of all time, not just Godzilla. Theres something that feels like pure comedy gold watching a moth and a seemingly burnt moth killing a dinosuar. Oh yeah, and giant beams of light flew everywhere. That was also good. Godzilla vs MechaGodzilla 2 is also a good movie but I don't think it engaged me for most of it, because I kinda sat at my computer desk sipping coke and eating a bag of doritos while mindlessly watching as a baby Trex was fed leaves.... and there was a robot that they talked about for a while. There was two other dinosaurs. And then after a while lasers flew everywhere... I am going to be completely honest, that movie has way too much time of making you sit there, watching as a baby Trex is being fed a tree branch by a young woman who is only now becoming super duper important in this story line. Yeah. Godzilla vs SpaceGodzilla was an okay movie. It has lot's of lasers, lots of good suits, it had a robot. *INSERT CRAPPY ROBOT JOKE HERE* I mean, SpaceGodzilla seemed a little weird, along with Miki, who where phychic, during a series about biogenic engineering and all kinds of other things. If this happened in the Showa series nobody would have complained, but the whole thing with Miki and Godzilla Jr seemed to childish. It really did. Just, just... can we please have none of this crap in Resurgence? That would be nice and I would love it a lot. Thank you. Godzilla vs Destoroyah has gone on record for being my most favorite Godzilla movie of all time. The story was actually engaging, and you had the whole thing that Godzilla could splode and the movie would be over, Or that a giant monster was supposed to appear, but only half way through did we even learn what it was, which was nice, because it gives time to build up the Humans, and also it gave time to show off how Godzilla and Jr have been doing, and god damn that opening sequence is epic. Like, I mean, how do you top that? You just , you just don't. You can't. It's impossible. Now I may be sounding so bias I need to take a break, but ask anyone else and you will get a similair answer. It also confirmed to me that Mr. Krabs is the devil, and had one of the most climactic endings in movie history, and most in Godzilla history. GODZILLA was a terrible bastardization that should have Emmerich burned for, because he puts shame to Godzilla because of the movie he made. His movie makes people everywhere think Godzilla is some stupid crap because the only movie they watched was made by him. Then 2014 came out and most peoples minds changed. Then 2016 came out and most people forgot about GODZILLA, that abomination, bastardization, animation, like defecation, that came from the pits of cratos with a new home called "Where the bad films go" with even more stupid crap. That pretty much sums it up.